


Tendency

by cataclysm_dialogue



Series: Transfiguration [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Catboy Anakin Skywalker, Collars, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: Tendency: an inclination toward a particular characteristic or type of behavior.---“...Anakin...you’re a...you’re a loth-cat. Well, I mean, you’re sort of...part loth-cat? What I mean to say is--”“I have ears and a tail, don’t I?” Anakin feels a mix of frustration and manic amusement. This would happen to him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Transfiguration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Tendency

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that catboy Anakin is a grossly underused trope (in my experience). Here is my attempt to remedy that.

Anakin rolls out of bed, already afraid. He can smell something cooking in the kitchen, and that's never a good sign. Obi-Wan may be the love of Anakin’s life, but when it comes to the culinary arts, he is sorely lacking. Nevertheless, Anakin walks from the bedroom to the small kitchen in Obi-Wan’s apartment, wondering what abomination Obi-Wan will soon be serving up.

“Mmmm, good morning Obi-Wan,” Anakin murmurs contentedly, as he wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan only responds with “Hm? Oh, good morning, dear one. I’m trying to concentrate on not burning anything at the moment.”

Still hazy from sleep, Anakin realizes something. There’s a feeling of a quality that’s... _ other _ about him, like he has...more of something, somehow. He scrunches up his face, and then he feels it. Something just  _ wiggled  _ on the top of his head. He abruptly lets go of Obi-Wan, and his hands shoot up to his head to affirm what he’s afraid of.

He feels ears. Perfectly fuzzy ears, sitting atop his head, and twitching slightly as he becomes more nervous.

“...Obi-Wan...look at me,”

“I would love to, Anakin, but at the moment--”

“Look at me, please!” Anakin raises his voice slightly and he feels a--please don’t be a tail, Anakin thinks.

At this, Obi-Wan turns around, saucepan in hand, and promptly drops said saucepan on the ground, mouth wide open.

“...Anakin...you’re a...you’re a loth-cat. Well, I mean, you’re sort of...part loth-cat? What I mean to say is--”   
  


“I have ears and a tail, don’t I?” Anakin feels a mix of frustration and manic amusement. This  _ would  _ happen to him.

“You do, dear one, but that’s hardly a reason to despair. You know these little quirks happen when someone is unbalanced in the Force. Why, don’t you remember how just last month Master Yoda turned into a giant bird for three days? Apparently he was feeling ‘trapped,’ within his current duties, and all it took was a nice flying jaunt around Coruscant to turn him back to the usual Master Yoda we all know and love. Don’t worry, dear one. I’ll contact the Council right now and request time off for you and myself. We’ll get to the bottom of this, I swear.”

Anakin feels a little better, having been reminded that these transformations are impermanent, solved by fulfilling whatever need the transformed person is lacking in, whether it be an issue of personal growth or interpersonal understanding. All right then, they’ll figure this out.

\---

After alerting the Council to Anakin’s predicament and securing a few days of rest, Obi-Wan informs Anakin that they will be getting to work straightaway to try and reverse this new addition to Anakin. 

“First things first, Anakin. You need to let me inspect your mind to see what’s going on. If I do that, I might be able to find out how to get rid of these new appendages.”

Anakin walks over to Obi-Wan and sits cross-legged on a meditation mat. He places his hands on his knees, feeling the difference between the warmth of his flesh hand and the cool metal of his prosthetic, and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He already doesn’t like this, but he trusts Obi-Wan implicitly, and he has a feeling that the Council only gave them time off at all because Obi-Wan promised to find a solution. So, Anakin reasons, best to just let it happen.

Obi-Wan seems to take forever, but his presence in Anakin’s mind is soothing. Rather than poking and prodding to find what’s wrong, Obi-Wan gently breezes from one corner of Anakin’s consciousness to the next, investigating his mind without violating it. It actually feels...kind of good, and Anakin lets out a breathy sigh when Obi-Wan delves particularly deep into a certain corner.

“Oh, my dearest,” Obi-Wan says, voice sympathetic, but not patronizing. “You feel afraid. Afraid that you’re not enough. Am I right?”

Anakin opens his eyes and looks at Obi-Wan, hoping he doesn’t appear too relieved at being found out. “I just sometimes feel like, like even though I’m the Chosen One, I can’t be good enough. You heard what Master Yoda said when I first came to the Order; what he said about my fear. It’s never gone away, Master. I’ve just learned to hide it better.”

“Then today, I will show you why you have no need to fear, Anakin. You  _ are  _ good enough. You always have been and you always will be. I know just how to show you. We should start with meditation, then move on to--”

Anakin cuts him off with a kiss, leaning in deep and moving his lips against Obi-Wan’s as if it’s the last time he’ll have the chance to do so. Obi-Wan sighs, a small, cautious thing, and Anakin uses it as an invitation to explore Obi-Wan’s mouth with his tongue. He swirls his tongue around, prodding at the roof of Obi-Wan’s mouth and thrusting his tongue in and out in a similitude of fucking, tasting the unique flavor that is his old Master. 

Anakin ends the kiss with a reluctant peck on the lips and a heated look in Obi-Wan’s direction. 

Obi-Wan sits there, licking his own lips in wonder. “Obi-Wan?” Anakin asks. “What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin for a moment before responding, and then states simply “Your tongue. It’s  _ rough _ .”

Anakin suddenly feels hot embarrassment coursing through him. “Well, it’s not like I had a say in this, and I can’t exactly control what’s going on with my body right now, and--”

Obi-Wan, without thinking, reaches a hand up and scratches behind one of Anakin’s new and quite fuzzy ears. No sooner had he started scratching than--

“ _ Ohhhh _ , that feels so good, Obi-Wan. Do that again.” Obi-Wan does do that again, and Anakin moans, a bit louder this time.

“I know what you need, my sweet Anakin. You just want to be a good pet for me, don’t you?”

Anakin whines, already growing incoherent with his need to be touched and held.

“All right, Anakin, first things first, we need to find a pet shop. Do you know of any around here?”

Anakin is stunned. Obi-Wan is willing to just go along with what he needs, just like that. Oh, he loves him so much. He answers, “Yes, actually. I know of one that’s not too far from here. But please, let’s go right away.

\---

Their journey to the pet store is uneventful, with only a few people giving Anakin a double take stare. After all, full or partial transformations like this are common enough among Force sensitives that most people don’t question them. Anakin has had to cut a hole in his Jedi robes in order to accommodate his new tail, which he grumbles about at first but soon grows accustomed to. 

They walk through the door, and Anakin instantly is on high alert, listening warily to the sounds of the various small creatures housed within the store. Obi-Wan puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye as if to ask, “Are you okay?” and when Anakin gives a slight nod, Obi-Wan smiles and leads him to the section of the store where they keep collars and leashes. Anakin doesn’t even hesitate. This is what he wants.

He’s jolted out of his train of thought as Obi-Wan laughs and points to something on one of the shelves. Anakin narrows his eyes and asks, “What about it?”

“It’s a small, harmless laser pointer, Anakin. I was thinking maybe, with your newfound  _ feline _ attributes, that you might like--”

“Obi-Wan, don’t be silly. Come on, let’s see what they have.”

Anakin looks over the array of collars and leashes, running his hand over them. “I like this one,” he says, holding up a white leather leash and collar set up for Obi-Wan to see. The collar has a little bell on it. Anakin sees Obi-Wan inhale sharply before nodding.

“And one more thing,” Anakin says, a small smile gracing his lips. “I want a nametag. A nametag with your initials on it.”

If Obi-Wan is surprised by this, he certainly doesn’t let it show. He says, “All right, are we ready to check out then?” and takes the leash and collar from Anakin, grabbing a blank nametag from a display next to the other leashes and collars. 

“Hey, I can pay for this stuff,” Anakin objects, but Obi-Wan just shakes his head and responds, “Anakin, you need to be taken care of. Let me do that for you, all right, dear one?” Anakin nods, a bit surprised at Obi-Wan’s insistence, but also pleased, feeling a sense of contentment spread throughout his body.

Suddenly, he  _ needs  _ Obi-Wan. He needs to feel him all around him, inside him, and he needs it  _ now _ . He comes up behind Obi-Wan, barely snuffing out his whimpers, and rubs up against him like some kind of animal in heat. In the back of his mind, he knows he’s embarrassing himself, but he can’t help it. He needs to know that Obi-Wan is near. He vaguely registers the sounds of Obi-Wan explaining what to engrave on the nametag to the cashier, and the noise of something being put into a bag, but all that matters right now is getting closer to Obi-Wan. If he could just--

“Anakin, I need you to listen to me.” Obi-Wan’s voice breaks through the haze of Anakin’s mind. “Anakin, we’re going home now. Just hold on a little longer.” Anakin nods. Yes. He can do this. He can be good for his Master.

\---

He doesn’t remember much of the trip home. All he knows is that he is awake now and he’s more awake than he’s ever been. He’s back at Obi-Wan’s apartment, and Obi-Wan is holding the leash and collar, looking at Anakin kindly. “Now Anakin,” he begins. “You know your colors and you know your safeword. Are you sure you want this?”

“I’m green, Master,” Anakin says confidently. “I’ve never wanted anything so bad in my life. Please, I’m ready.”

Obi-Wan nods, and then says, “All right, pet, show me how good you can be. Strip.”

Anakin slowly begins peeling away his Jedi robes. He feels like he’s in a syrupy daze of safety and care, knowing that Obi-Wan is there for him no matter what, and especially right now. As the fabric of his clothing leaves his skin, he begins to feel an unexplainable itch. He wants Obi-Wan to  _ break _ him. He needs it now. Right now. Finally, he’s undressed completely. 

Obi-Wan approaches him with the leash and collar. The nametag and bell clink against each other. Anakin briefly sees the nametag’s engraving: O. K. Just like Anakin wanted. Obi-Wan always knows how to care for him. As the collar is fastened around his neck, he feels a sense of security, like he’s just been submerged in a pool of pure, glistening starlight. He sighs as Obi-Wan pulls away, looking him up and down. He’s hard; he doesn’t have to look down at himself to know that. He can feel precome dripping down onto the floor.

“My my, my pet, you’re eager aren’t you. Look what a mess you’ve made. Now be a good little pet and lick it up.”

Anakin immediately drops to all fours. He’ll do anything Obi-Wan says. Anything if it gets him closer to Obi-Wan. He looks Obi-Wan right in the eyes as he drags his now roughened tongue through his own precome, reveling in the taste of it. He needs more. He reaches his hand down to his cock, gathering up the precome that’s leaking out, and then brings his fingers to his lips as he watches Obi-Wan, his tail twitching wildly. 

Obi-Wan stomps his boot on the floor, saying, “Enough, pet! I didn’t say you could do that, now did I?”

Anakin looks at him defiantly, but he stops licking his hand. Instead, he crawls closer to Obi-Wan, widening his eyes as his ears swivel, moving to demonstrate how unsure he is.

Obi-Wan only smiles down at him, taking his face in his hand and saying, “Oh, Anakin, how I want you to eat me alive. I love your mouth, dear one. Will you be a darling pet and suck my cock? Do you think you can take it? Handle my big cock pushing down into your throat? Can you take it, pet?”

Anakin nods emphatically, and for once Obi-Wan doesn’t insist he use his words. There’s a violence in Anakin’s soul. There’s a need to be broken down and rebuilt, piece by piece, remade as Obi-Wan sees fit. He’ll start by sucking Obi-Wan’s cock like he’s being paid to do it. As Obi-Wan removes his own robes, Anakin feels his mouth start to water. When he sees Obi-Wan’s cock, he can only whisper, “ _ Master _ ,” as he moves his face towards it and gives the tip a little kitten lick. He can feel his tail curling in pleasure behind him.

“Go on, dear pet of mine. Suck it. I want to feel that rough little tongue of yours on my cock” Obi-wan says, gently but firmly.

“Yes Master.” Anakin wonders when his voice got so hoarse, but that’s a question for a time when Obi-Wan’s beautiful cock isn’t right in front of his face. He opens his mouth wide and swallows down as much of Obi-Wan as he can take, moaning at the sensation of his mouth being so full, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Having Obi-Wan in his mouth just feels  _ right _ , like it’s something that fate dictated before either of them was even born. He bobs his head and then pauses, grabbing one of Obi-Wan’s hands and placing it in his hair.

“ _ Pull _ ,” he whispers hotly, instantly returning his mouth to Obi-Wan’s cock as if he needs it to breathe. And perhaps he does. As he feels Obi-Wan’s fingers tense up and pull his hair at the roots, he moans again, trying to gasp out “Master!’ but being gagged by his Master’s cock. 

“Yes? Is there something you’d like to say, sweet little pet?”

Anakin pulls off Obi-Wan’s cock with a popping noise, and says, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me until I  _ can’t walk _ .”

At this, Obi-Wan yanks on the leash, pulling Anakin up to a standing position. “You want me to fuck you? What do we say when we want to be fucked, my dearest pet?”

“Please fuck me, Master. I’ve been good; I’ve been so good! I just need--”

“Hush, hush, kitten. I’ll take care of you. I’ll fuck you, don’t worry. Come, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Anakin instantly starts off running to the bedroom, only to be yanked backwards by the leash attached to him. His tail slinks between his legs, revealing his worry.

“Oh, no need to worry, little pet. You simply must have patience. Walk with me.” Obi-Wan sounds utterly calm, and Anakin knows not what to do but follow Obi-Wan into the bedroom, ears flattened against his head in frustration.

All his frustration melts away, however, when Obi-Wan turns around, looking at him with a fondness in his eyes that’s unfathomable in its depth. He sits on the bed, and Anakin follows, the confines of the leash dictating that he stay rather close to Obi-Wan. 

When Anakin alights on the bed, Obi-Wan looks him in the eyes and says, “Now, my sweet pet, I want you to ride me. Do you think you can? Do you think you deserve my cock? Deserve to have it fucking into your tight little hole, splitting you open? Have you been good enough?” As he asks this, he wraps the leash around his wrist so that he can use both hands to open a packet of lube. “Hold out your hands,” he says, and as Anakin complies, he squirts a generous amount of lube into Anakin’s hands.

“Dear one, I need you to fuck yourself on your fingers so you’re ready for my cock. Be a good pet and do that, will you?”

Anakin actually mewls, and spreads his legs, inserting a single finger into himself and whining at the new intrusion. Obi-Wan watches, taking lube for himself and spreading it on his cock, stroking himself in time with the thrusts of Anakin’s finger. Anakin adds a second finger, and begins curling both of them, looking for that spot inside himself, that amazing--oh! There it is. Without hesitation, Anakin adds a third finger, twisting all of them and whining and whimpering, now  _ dripping  _ with lubricant and looking up at Obi-Wan from under his lashes, hoping that somehow, he’s done enough.

Obi-Wan looks at him with adoration and says, “You’re so beautiful, little pet of mine. Now come here and ride me.” He gives the leash a few short tugs, and Anakin comes to straddle his hips, resting just above the tip of his hard cock. He looks at Obi-Wan, tail swishing excitedly, and slowly sinks down, moaning out “Ohhhh,” as he feels Obi-Wan’s cock sinking deep into him. Every time he does this, it’s a revelatory experience, and this time is no different. He never realizes how much he loves riding his Master’s cock until he’s actually doing it, and then it’s a feeling that’s all consuming, and heavenly, even in its initial discomfort.

“Oh, Master...I-I love your cock,” he breathes out, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest to steady himself as he starts to bounce up and down in earnest.

“And I love yours, darling pet,” Obi-Wan replies, and he begins stroking Anakin’s hard cock, making Anakin jolt forward with the pleasure of it. Anakin leans forward to lick one of Obi-Wan’s pert nipples, and Obi-Wan groans out “Ohh, Anakin, your tongue. That’s perfect…”

“You know,” Obi-Wan continues, “I’ve heard some people have multiple orgasms when they’re partially transformed like this. Do you think you can? Do you think you can come on my cock more than once? Come all over yourself and me until we’re absolutely _soaked_ in it?” Obi-Wan increases the speed of his strokes.

“Yes! Master, I’m close! Ohhh I’m gonna come on your cock, Master--oh!” Anakin stiffens suddenly, and his cock throbs, pulsing in Obi-Wan’s hand four times as Anakin paints Obi-Wan’s chest with his seed.

“Keep-keep going! I need to come again, Master. But-but don’t touch my cock yet; it’s too sensitive...please just keep fucking me.”

“Very well, I will keep fucking you,” Obi-Wan replies. “But first, there’s something I want to try…” Obi-Wan wraps Anakin’s tail around his fist and  _ pulls _ , and suddenly, seconds after coming the first time, Anakin is coming again, calling out “Ugh, harder! Pull harder,” and squirming around on Obi-Wan’s cock, trying to get the angle just right so he can come a third time. This kind of pleasure is...unprecedented for Anakin. His lips are wet with drool as he pants, open-mouthed, and leans in to whisper to Obi-Wan.

“Good job, Master. You made me come on your cock just like you wanted. Now can you do it one more time?”

Anakin doesn’t know if he comes once or thrice after that; his mind is lost in the pleasure of riding Obi-Wan, of feeling the collar against his neck, the bell jingling as he bounces on his Master’s thick cock. All he knows is that now he’s positively _drenched_ in his own come, licking it off his hand, and swiping his fingers through puddles of it on Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan hits that spot inside him again, and Anakin keens, coming once again all over himself and Obi-Wan and gasping for air like a drowning man who’s finally breached the water’s surface.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan pants, “I’m close...I think I’m going to come, dear one.”

At this, Anakin leans down, gripping Obi-Wan’s throat with his flesh hand and saying, “You’ve been such a good Master, taking care of your dear pet. Your pet must be so grateful. Now it’s your turn. Come for me, my  _ Master _ .” Obi-Wan’s back arches immediately and he drops the leash, hands fisting the bedsheets and crying out “Ohhh, Anakin!” as Anakin feels warmth explode inside him, and he stops gripping Obi-Wan’s throat in favor of caressing his cheek.

“I love you, Anakin.”

“I love you, Obi-Wan.”

\---

“So, why do you think the ears and tail are still there? Did I not do a good enough job of letting you be a good pet?” Obi-Wan asks. His tone is playful, but his eyes are concerned.

“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. I think I like it better like this anyway. In fact, I think that’s exactly why I’m still like this. At first, it was a sign of imbalance, but now it’s a feature I actually like. I think the Force is just kind enough to let me hang onto these new...accessories.” Anakin punctuates his words with a pleased swish of his tail.

“Well, dear one, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. And I certainly don’t mind the new...abilities that come with these new accessories.”

Anakin laughs. “What you’re trying to say is that you liked watching me come five times and you didn’t mind pulling my tail either.”

“Well I certainly didn’t mind either of those things, but I love and accept you the way you are, Anakin. Whether you have a tail or not, you’ll always be dear to me.” Obi-Wan takes Anakin’s hand and kisses it as they lie in their now clean bed.

“And you’ll always be dear to me, Master. But promise me one thing?”

“What’s that, Anakin?”

“Promise me that if you turn into a bantha tomorrow, you won’t expect me to fuck you.”

Obi-Wan snorts in a most undignified way before replying, “I promise, Anakin.”

“Good, then I think we’ll be just fine.”

“I think you’re right, dear one.”


End file.
